


say, for instance, that Miya Atsumu is hot

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Miya Atsumu is Really Damn Beautiful, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Stupid, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Smut, a tiny angsty paragraph, annoyances to fuck buddies to maybe something more?, idk - Freeform, some fluff at the end, this is just gay sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Kiyoomi has consecutive self-discoveries and Atsumu's hair smells like peach.("Omi-omi, whaddya think about sex?"Silence. Then, they spoke at the same time."ItsnotlikeIlikeyouoranythingbut-""What in the actual fuck, Miya."Atsumu's eyes narrowed and Kiyoomi felt a bit guilty, for some damn strange reason. More importantly, say, for instance, that Miya Atsumu is hot.)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204
Collections: Anonymous





	say, for instance, that Miya Atsumu is hot

**Author's Note:**

> no one cares but I apologize
> 
> the summary is bad, I wanted to put the self-projection parts but you should read without my input!

Kiyoomi pushed Atsumu down the corridor, having just sprinted up the stairs. With one hand curled around the other's jacket, cursing this batshit blond, he managed to find the right key while Atsumu kept apologizing, lifting his hands up. It didn't even felt like apologies. It felt like he was trying to trick Kiyoomi into surrendering to his will.

He let Atsumu go and gestured to his room, rethinking his decisions when he remembered that this was Atsumu. His nose scrunched up awfully. _Ew_. 

Anyway. 

He sat on the bed and Atsumu in the chair across from it. With his unforgiving black eyes and a nasty crack of knuckles, Kiyoomi dared Atsumu to explain himself. The blond gulped. 

The deal was, Miya Atsumu thought it was funny, he thought it was joke, probably because he's the _dumbest motherfucker in the world._ He thought it was a joke to jump into Kiyoomi's arms and fucking knock him into the ground for the fun of it, because some of his fangirls appeared and he's brainless, apparently, so he thought it was a good idea to bury his piss-color hair into Kiyoomi's chest because "Omi-kun, you're bigger than me! They won't see!"

Kiyoomi only got annoyed and actually intrigued because Atsumu's heart was beating like crazy. He asked what it was and what the hell did Atsumu meant by doing that.

"Oh, nothing, nothing! This doesn't hafta mean anything, if ya don't wanna..." With cheeks tinted with a tone of rose, Atsumu said.

Kiyoomi squinted and raised an incredulous eyebrow. Atsumu was fiddling with his fingers and looking at him with wide eyes, his hair looked greasy even though Kiyoomi knew he washed it everyday. His feet were swinging in his chair, he looked like an apprehensive kid asking for ice cream. 

"What. You think you can just. _Jump me,_ out of nowhere and get away with it?" His question wasn't intoned, as always, and he merely blinked before Atsumu was stammering.

"Omi-kun, I didn't- I, okay, but I didn't jump you or whatever you mean. Yer awfully full of yerself, aren't ya?" Atsumu said and his neck was burning in a strong crimson. Kiyoomi thought he looked incredibly stupid and he desperately wanted to travel back to fifteen minutes ago and forget this ever happened.

"Look who's talking. If I'm full of myself, then what are you?

"Oh, shut yer mouth, Omi-kun! I-" Atsumu took a long breath and his face got even more red. Was he going to explode? Like a red, annoying balloon? With that accent, the sound must be even more irritating than usual. "Whatever. You don't really hate me for this, do ya?" He asked and Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I've been meaning to propose somethin' for ya."

Kiyoomi reared back and considered Atsumu. He looked determined and ready. There was a bit of worry between his brows and his eyes were... hopeful, almost shining. Kiyoomi looked away, uncomfortable when Atsumu tilted his head and observed him like a lost puppy. His hands were fumbling but his mouth continued to not shutting the fuck up, since he apparently cannot stop talking.

"Omi-omi, whaddya think about sex?"

Silence. Then, they spoke at the same time.

"ItsnotlikeIlikeyouoranythingbut-"

"What in the actual fuck, _Miya-_ " 

Atsumu's eyes narrowed and Kiyoomi felt a bit guilty, for some damn strange reason. More importantly, say, for instance, that Miya Atsumu is _hot_.

"I mean, I'm a real catch, literally _everyone_ knows that. You must be blind if you don't see that I'm smokin' hot... but yer quite a catch yerself, when yer not being an insufferable dick." Atsumu tried to show confidence, failing horribly and looking like the biggest, hottest loser ever. _What_ , Kiyoomi thought, mind blank. Next, he wondered if questioning if a teammate is attractive right after they ask if you want to have sex with them demonstrates sanity. Damn, he should have known that already. 

"Whatever," Then, to make an impact or... something, he said. "loser." Kiyoomi did not know how to approach this situation, he was simply going around with this. He smirked under his mask, two can play this game. Atsumu smiled, too. Differently from Kiyoomi, his lips weren't pulled tight, he didn't look cocky for once. _Wonder_ , that's what his expression was made of. Kiyoomi stilled.

"Ya didn't say no! What's up, do you wanna bone me or nah?"

Again, silence. Then, as a matter of fact and the reason why he struggled against his body earlier, he considered Miya Atsumu with another eyes. Eyes of a desperate teenager posting photos of idols or a tired adult who writes porn. Both were thinking the exact same thing.

And no, Kiyoomi did not know that Miya Atsumu, his setter and continuous annoyance, was _hot_? Like, Wakatoshi-kun-hot? Or pretty, like Oikawa Tooru? Whether adorable, like Hinata Shouyou? Else, in a bossy way, like Yaku Morisuke? In all ways possible, like Iwaizumi Hajime? Or even in a feral sense, like the internet says these days, such as Hoshiumi Kourai? 

No, Miya Atsumu was not appealing. He was just extremely annoying and whiny. He also had really high expectations and was insufferable. And even though he was really skilled as a player, he was also a huge _asshole_. He always asked intrusive qustions and tried to get into everyone's personal space. He looked like a pathetic mess who had a crush on at least five out of ten players in his high school volleyball team. Knowing him for over a decade, that was probably true. Atsumu was, at the very best, _tolerable_.

Actually, scratch that. Miya Atsumu is restless, he fights for what he desires and doesn't give up until he gets it. Kiyoomi can respect that, at least. Miya Atsumu is a force of nature, someone who claims the past is worthless and supposed to be forgotten, but gets heartbroken and empty every time they lose a match. He doesn't cry anymore but his hands tremble and his eyes swear on revenge.

 _Shit_.

Kiyoomi flinched.

Kiyoomi's response came after five minutes, after Atsumu tried to get up, obviously embarrassed. He paused when Kiyoomi said, utterly miserable, like he was being held at gun point, by his most recent discovery "Okay."

"Omi-kun… didja just admit I'm hot?" Atsumu replied and he sounded giddy, like a teenage girl after seeing a bad romantic comedy, which is literally every single one. "Just cause you wanna fu- Ow! I'm just kidding, just kidding!" He shouted when Kiyoomi stepped in his foot and glared intensely, deep black eyes pining Atsumu's face, who colored slightly.

"I only agreed because you look desperate and, maybe you don't know but I am kind to those in need. That includes you, sex-absent." His tongue felt heavy. Shit, this sounded like a big, fat lie. In fact, it was. He wanted to know how this would happen, he got curious. Since he now knew that yes, Miya Atsumu was enticing, he was tempting, he was… captivating. Yes, that's the word. _Gay_ , he heard Motoya's voice in his head. Fucking dumpster on fire of a day.

Moving on, in all of his free honesty, how was Miya Atsumu hot? He wanted to answer this question. He doesn't leave things unfinished.

"Sure, sure, Omi-omi." Atsumu nodded and he walked away from his chair and sat beside Kiyoomi. They weren't touching but the room grew hotter. Kiyoomi took off his mask with a scowl and leaned closer to Atsumu whose eyes were glued to the taken mask. 

"Miya, are you sure about this?" Kiyoomi asked and he brought a pale hand with long fingers and brushed past Atsumu's lips. There was a small gasp. _Hm_. "I don't get why me but for some reason, I do believe in your occasional capacity of behaving like a normal fucking human being. So." 

Atsumu gulped and tilted his head back, exposing his neck while he laughed it off. There was a tilt of apprehension in his voice, just barely. The fucker was obviously nervous.

"Ah, Omi-kun, there was a time I thought you didn't even knew what sex was. You don't seem like the type, it's all." He went for a joke. Humor as a coping mechanism, typical.

"Shut up. Don't go making assumptions on me." Kiyoomi snarled and he went up to touch the other's hair. It wasn't greasy, not at all. It was _soft_ like cotton. It smelled like peach, he discovered when he buried his face in those waves, as welcoming as the guy who wore them in their awful color every day, as proud as he was to say that his brother owned an Onigiri Miya branch in almost all of Japan's most important cities. 

Atsumu hugged his waist and Kiyoomi pushed his hair to make him look at him. "You know, this has never crossed my mind. Like, ever." He pulled Atsumu's chin up and the other stared at him with those eyes. Those _motherfucking_ eyes that Kiyoomi found out, just now, were really _damn beautiful._

"It didn't cross mine, either. I need to let off some steam and I don't really like the idea of hookin' up with complete strangers, ya know?" Atsumu spoke and he buried his face in Kiyoomi's jacket again. "The world is fuckin' crazy today and well, I am kinda smart enough to not do that." He said, voice muffled.

"I disagree. You're amazingly dumb."

"And ya aren't?"

"I have a degree."

"My brother's an entrepreneur."

"And?"

"Well, I don't know. 'Samu and I have the same face, it must work for _somethin_!" He stopped talking for a full minute, then looked up and said, with smug eyes. "And it doesn't matter, Omi-kun, it's not like we can't fuck even though you hate me!"

"Everything that comes out of your mouth should be studied." A pause. "And I don't hate you, Miya. Not really."

"Oh." Atsumu replied, suddenly taken aback. He dropped his arms from Kiyoomi's waist and kept looking at him, smile now more earnest than ever. Atsumu talked as if he meant it. Kiyoomi wondered if this was just fun and games for him. "I don't hate ya, either, Omi-omi."

"I figured." Kiyoomi said, eyes searching a table across from the bed.

"But…" Atsumu started, getting up and lying on the single bed in the room, looking at the ceiling then back at Kiyoomi who went to take what was necessary. Kiyoomi hummed.

"I do trust ya too. Like I said, I wouldn't do that with some random. I wouldn't ask ya if I didn't trust ya. Yer my teammate, and not even cause of that, I wouldn't do this with like, Bokkun."

"Bokuto is married, though, you asshole." Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and caught a small bag with some of the things they'd need.

"That's not the point! I wouldn't do it with Shouyou-kun either. He's really cute," Kiyoomi grunted in agreement. "but he's such a ray of sunshine, I don't know. Even though I know you guys, I want this to be something casual, I don't wanna get attached." 

Through an unwanted and absolutely nonsensical rise of hurt in his chest, Kiyoomi scoffed. As much as he didn't want to fond Atsumu, he could not gather the energy to swear on this. Say, for instance... The smallest of meterorites fell from the sky right now. Say the meteorite bonked him in the head. He wouldn't want Atsumu to pity him, same as he doesn't want Atsumu to throw in his face now that sex doesn't equal feelings and feelings don't equal love and _"ya don't have experience with relationships, dontcha, Omi-kun?"_ with a bit of compassion in his voice. To himself, he'd rather say the opposite, he'd rather say he'll fall in love. To Atsumu, silence is enough of an answer, for now. 

He turned the lights off, Atsumu giggled, tooking off his jacket and turning on his belly, sighing into a pillow that smelled like a clean hospital ward. There was one lamp in the bedroom that never turned off, it illuminated Atsumu's face like liquid golden falling over a hand. Atsumu's voice was smooth as cotton candy, his hair smelled like peach, he had trustworthy eyes… _Would you rather say that, Kiyoomi, would you really?_

"You mean that there's absolutely no way you won't get attached to me. I'm flattered, Miya." Kiyoomi said, trying to sound as detached as possible, while he sat on the side of the bed and touched Atsumu's back lightly. Atsumu winced. "What's that texture?!" 

Kiyoomi continued rubbing his back then the sound of latex hitting skin was caught by Atsumu's ears and he turned to shoot an unimpressed look at the other. "Should've guessed."

Kiyoomi then pushed him until he was on his back again then, with latex gloves on both of his hands, he rubbed Atsumu's nipples. A gasp.

"What, this turns you on? Gloves?" Kiyoomi questioned when he caught one pink nipple between two fingers and squeezed them. Atsumu squirmed.

"Omi-omi… if this is going where I think it's going, then gloves will be a new kink I never thought I'd have." Atsumu breathed and moved to sit on Kiyoomi's lap. The other frowned but allowed him. They were one puff of breath away from each other. Atsumu pursed his lips.

"What are you doing."

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm waiting for you to make the first move, or else, say goodbye to a good time you'd have with this..." Atsumu punctuated this sentence by crossing his legs over Kiyoomi's and presenting his thighs. Kiyoomi's dick woke up with a boner so fast he thought he'd pass out.

Atsumu's strong _thighs_. Big, plump thighs. _I want to lick them until my tongue cannot move,_ he decided. Fuck, Atsumu did not skip leg day. His thighs were so fucking soft, Kiyoomi noted, annoyed, when he put his hands on them, still clothed in fabric, and massaged. What the fuck. How did this guy, made of muscle and bad hair dye choices, had such soft thighs? _Hm_.

"Omi-kun, as much as I like seeing you eating my thighs with yer eyes, dontcha wanna get into the real business?" Atsumu asked while he suddenly got up and took off his sweatpants and fell down onto his lap again. He was just in his boxers now. Next thing he did send Kiyoomi into a fit of rage, of arousal. An arousing rage. Yeah, that sounds about right. _Atsumu fucking wiggled his ass._ What the fuck. This was a bad idea.

"What are we gonna do? I'm fine with a lot of things but I dont't like choking and stuff. Do you have problems with jizz cause I don't know if I'm coherent enough to remember shit when, you know, and!"

Kiyoomi grasped Atsumu's hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. Their teeth clashed and Atsumu almost bit his tongue but then, like something spurred within him, he pressed closer and looped his arms around Kiyoomi's shoulders, one hand travelling between his neck and his hair, pushing it. Kiyoomi pulled back after what felt like fucking years and there was a small trail of spit between their mouths. Gross. "When you want something, shut the fuck up and take it." 

Atsumu nodded and grinned, sly. He leaned in at the same time Kiyoomi's hands found their way around Atsumu's waist and he pressed the other on the bed. Atsumu's thighs closed around his middle and he squeezed them. Kiyoomi gasped and threw his head back. Atsumu looked at him with dilated eyes and shiny lips.

Shit, one would've thought it was because his air was just stolen out of his lungs. This was true but Atsumu's thighs were _so fucking massive_ that his brain just shut out. 

"Oh, Omi-omi, ya really like my thighs, dontcha?" The fucker was amused and detangled his arms from Kiyoomi's neck to take off Kiyoomi's shirt. Kiyoomi helped by already taking his pants too. Holy shit, he did not see this coming. Was this how he was going to die? Squeezed to death by the killer thighs of his most annoying teammate?

If so, he was immensely disgusted of how much he'd enjoy going like this.

"You. Uh" Kiyoomi spoke, eloquently. He pushed his hand into Atsumu's legs and holy shit, was he hard. Kiyoomi was no different, though. Still... "Already? Are you that desperate, I'm seriously wondering what you're thinking right now." He said with that smirk he reserves when he hits a service ace before Atsumu in matches. 

"Don't make fun of me, Omi-kun!" Atsumu replied pushing Kiyoomi even more closer, their dicks aligned and his thighs spread open, molesting Kiyoomi's middle with how much they squeezed. "Ya little shit, yer hard too…"

Kiyoomi's detangled himself from Atsumu, gasping when their dicks separated. He lied down to spread Atsumu's legs and buried his head in the middle of them. So fucking soft and sweaty and _Atsumu you son a of a bitch_ , they smelled like peach too. "Do you use peach scented products in every part of your body?" He breathed and looked up at Atsumu who observed him and bit his lip. 

"Maybe."

"Can I blow you?" Kiyoomi asked 

"So blunt!" Atsumu exclaimed, pulling Kiyoomi into a deep kiss before letting him slide down again. He grinned and opened his legs even more, at an obscene angle. This definitely shouldn't be as hot as it was, Atsumu's face when he tried to be sexy was just pitiable. Whatever, he was in too deep already to care. To hell with wondering if he should think Atsumu is attractive or not. Soon, it's going to be just sweat and spit and moans and _oh my God, his fucking thighs._

Kiyoomi put his face in front of Atsumu's boxers, then he used his hands to take down the last thing that made this real. Holy shit, how did this fucker even have a pretty dick? He _hated_ Atsumu. 

"Do yer worst," the blonde whispered as Kiyoomi licked the head and reached behind him to grab his ass. A fucking round and soft ass. What the _fuck_. "but I don't wanna come just yet." He finished, the end of the phrase swallowed down by a moan that made Kiyoomi's cock throb, a fact he tried to ignore. Finding Miya Atsumu attractive was a recent discovery, having sex with him was newer. Hearing him moan was like astral projecting. Fucking stellar.

He licked again, now the entire length and then asked, with a very hoarse, breathy voice that made him mad. "Why?"

"Cause I want this to be long, Omi-omi." Atsumu gasped like he was being fucking tortured when Kiyoomi started to really take him into his mouth. He arched his hips and said. "I wanna feel yer gloves inside me." 

Kiyoomi stared back at him with a disgusted expression and popped off, making Atsumu whine. _I am a hypocritical motherfucker,_ Kiyoomi thought, trying to make Atsumu think this was gross, while being extremely turned on at the mere thought that later, maybe minutes later, he'd get his hands in tight heat and Atsumu would be fucking himself on his fingers. The mental image sent shivers down his spine, his breath caught itself in his throat. There was only Atsumu, him and the smell of sex and _peach, peach, peach, peach.…_

"You're really weird, you know that?" He said and immediately put Atsumu's dick in his mouth again and started bobbing up, and down.

"Takes one to know one, I guess…" Atsumu grunted while his thighs closed around Kiyoomi's head. Holy shit. Kiyoomi sucked faster and Atsumu's thighs got more sweaty each passing minute.

What a way to go.

"God, you're way better at this than I thought…" Atsumu whimpered and started to thrust himself into Kiyoomi's mouth which lead to Kiyoomi squeezing Atsumu's ass like it particularly wronged him. It was the opposite, actually. 

So you thought about this, Kiyoomi wanted to say. He wanted to make Atsumu blush and confess that yes, he did and please, keep going but he didn't. It wasn't really necessary, since Atsumu really sounded so needy, desperate and hungry. Atsumu's voice was smooth as cotton candy, his hair smelled like peach, he had trustworthy eyes… Maybe Kiyoomi'd get him to beg for release at some point. 

Under the exhibit made by the lamp, the blond's features looked almost unbearably tempting, like God had fallen upon them and granted Atsumu with its own grace. Kiyoomi sucked harder and he found out that he wanted. He wanted such as never before, as if kneeling for this man wasn't enough of an act worthy of his attention. He wanted here and elsewhere and previously and then. Oh, the artifice of desire. His spirit came undone and motionless he made the moment. 

Atsumu, in his lovely unawareness, broke the spell and the lights faded out, but only barely.

"Kiyoomi-kun, can't you do both at the same!" He exclaimed when Kiyoomi got him all the way in, a high pitched moan making his way into Atsumu's throat and making precum leak freely into Kiyoomi's stomach. Gross, he hated jizz. But if it'd get Atsumu to keep making these sounds, throaty and breathy, then fuck it, the killer thighs were squirming. Nothing else matters in the world. "...time?" Atsumu asked and Kiyoomi made the the stupid mistake of looking at him. _Again_.

His want had not fade out, not in the slightest. Atsumu is a dangerous being, Kiyoomi thought to himself.

Like lust incarnate, bliss painting his face and a reddish flush taking up his whole torso, Atsumu became vulnerable and pliable, at his mercy. _I could do anything,_ Kiyoomi regarded, _and you would let me._ How to cope with a revelation such as this? 

Atsumu eyes were slipped shut, hair blowzy, defined abs curling in on themselves, hands scratching the bed's fabric. Like a caged monster, Atsumu was a sight to behold, the prettiest he could ever turn to be.

Pretty.

 _Oh_.

That's new.

When Atsumu started to erupt, Kiyoomi took him off his mouth and while Atsumu did whine like the needy little shit he was, he didn't protest. Apparently, he developed a glove kink that Kiyoomi really, really wondered if it could make him scream.

"Omi-omi…" Atsumu said, lifting himself up, with his cock glued to his stomach and precum dripping. He was interrupted from coming but he just sat on Kiyoomi's lap when the other took the bottle of lube in his hand.  
  
"Yo, there's three bottles. Ya use this a lot?" Atsumu asked, eyes blinking fast when Kiyoomi put the lube in his gloved hands. 

"Actually, no. This was something for a friend." Kiyoomi said and kissed Atsumu, the other surely tasting himself in his mouth and sighing softly. Atsumu raised an eyebrow after they separated. "Yeah, I know. Weird request."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you." Kiyoomi answered, slipping his hand under Atsumu's ass. The cold liquid made the blond gasp, delighted, and Kiyoomi brought him back to their original spot. "Is this position okay?" He asked rubbing his hands together, some of the lube dripping and falling down over Atsumu's thighs, making him hiss.

"I wanna, uh," Atsumu murmured, embarrassed, and Kiyoomi kissed him again, chaste and open mouthed.

"I just sucked your dick, we're way past awkwardness." He mentioned for Atsumu to move and the blonde repositioned himself on all fours, his _fucking heavenly thighs_ rubbing each other and his perfect, rounded ass right in Kiyoomi's face.

"Did you clean up." He asked because, well, they were one second away from a really important part.

"Oh my God, _of course!_ What do ya take me for, Omi-omi?" Atsumu asked, indignant, and managed to open his legs even more. Holy shit. Kiyoomi was so hard it hurt. 

"God, Kiyoomi, just fuck me already." Atsumu hissed and Kiyoomi got in between his legs, kissing his thighs and sucking like a starving man. Atsumu moaned.

"If hurts, tell me. Don't keep quiet if something is bothering, okay? Asshole." Kiyoomi said, his breath over Atsumu's balls. He reared back and pressed a thumb into the other's rim. Not pushing inside, just teasing and smirking when Atsumu gasped. "Of course I'll tell ya."

"Then, I'll count on you, _Miya_."

"Don't call me Mi-!" He arched his hips when Kiyoomi finally slipped a gloved finger inside and whimpered loud. His finger moved rather easily, feling Atsumu's walls clench like they were trying to suck him in. _Did you prepare yourself this morning,_ he wanted to question. He didn't and just worked his way into that small space that was almost unbelievably warm, he could feel even with the glove. His cock ached. Such primitive thoughts, he pondered while he felt sweat falling over his brow when he finally found that sweet spot in Atsumu. Oh, how he'd kneel for this man and savour him everywhere and completely…

"Oh, Omi-kun, yeah, keep going, yeah!" Atsumu moaned and Kiyoomi thought he was way too loud. For the first time in the night, he wondered about how awkward practice tomorrow would be if someone heard what… what was happening.

"Stop being so damn loud." Kiyoomi said when he finally slipped a second finger in Atsumu's hole. He said it in a shudder of audacity, challenging Atsumu to keep quiet and swallow his moans. He heard Atsumu hiss. This was a bigger stretch. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Just keep going, I'll tell ya if I can't handle it. Though I can handle _a lot_." Atsumu turned his head a little and smirked. And _oh_ , was he beautiful. Eyes rolling, back arching, as intoxicating as heaven itself, he made Kiyoomi ponder if he could drown in the chapel of Atsumu's humanity and vulnerability.

The blond looked fucked out, even with just two fingers. Kiyoomi saw his dick leaking precum in the bed and wondered how mad this would make him feel later. Atsumu pushed onto Kiyoomi's fingers and they found his prostate again, easily. "But.. hey, where's yer flexibility? As amazed as I am for it, I don't really want this gentle thing going on."

"You little..." Kiyoomi grunted and twisted his fingers in a way he himself wasn't sure what it felt like and Atsumu fucking _screamed_. "Quiet."

Atsumu just moaned softly and his thighs trembled. His asshole sucked Kiyoomi's fingers in one fast move when he added the third. Atsumu's arms gave up and his face fell down into the bed. He looked back at Kiyoomi like he asked for more, like he wanted to eat him. _I'll be it,_ Kiyoomi felt the need to say though he didn't, _I'll be your feast._

He curled his fingers, Atsumu screamed. Still, his voice was smooth as cotton candy, his hair smelled like peach, he had trustworthy eyes… 

*

Casual, huh? 

*

The morning after, Kiyoomi woke up the most tired he had ever felt in his life. He opened his eyes and screamed. Why? Atsumu, like a hawk, was standing way too close to his face and observing him like it was a task.

"Damn, Omi-omi! Ya don't hafta yell in my face like that!" Atsumu recoiled and sat cross-legged, looking back at him with those damn big eyes of his. 

"And you, piece of shit, don't have to. _Do that._ Whatever." He sighed and scrunched his nose, he'd need to ask for room service, immediately. "Go away, this needs cleaning and I won't be able to form half a thought until I brush my teeth, anyway." 

"Ah," Atsumu let out a disheartening laugh and he got up, curling up in the duvet that left his shoulders bare skinned. Kiyoomi got showered with memories and fought against a fierce blush. "then I'll go, and don't worry, Omi-omi!" He was quick to say when Kiyoomi raised a curious brow upon seeing Atsumu go away literally naked, covered only by the duvet. "My room is just down the corridor, still don't know how ya didn't remember that yesterday." Kiyoomi didn't, either. God, how out of control was he yesterday? Sighing, he nodded to Atsumu as if saying _"it was great, now go."_

Atsumu stepped out of the bedroom and looked back at him, smiling earnestly with still heavy lidded eyes. He looked as tired as Kiyoomi felt. When he cleared his throat and tilted his head to the side, with the same expression he had made yesterday, Kiyoomi wondered why he didn't notice Miya Atsumu's attractiveness before. He didn't think he had ever met someone as beautiful as this man who waited patiently at his door, as if sent by heaven like he always is, throwing Kiyoomi off balance when his brain caught up and he ran to brush his teeth. While the water ran, he heard Atsumu chuckling quietly. Fucking stellar.

Coming back and walking directly at the blond, who leaned heavily against the door, exhaling false nonchalance, Kiyoomi tipped Atsumu's chin up and kissed him soundly, earning an amused sigh of Atsumu. "Asshole…" He said when they parted, watching Atsumu's hands not tremble but eyes promising revenge, and he shivered. 

"Dick." Atsumu said, grinning in face of his morning drunkenness. Kiyoomi thought it was charming. Atsumu walked away, chirping an "Farewell, Omi-kun." in the lowest sound he had ever made. Kiyoomi's ears resonated with that smooth voice. He closed the door, retina burned with Atsumu's trustworthy eyes. 

He didn't know if his hair still smelled like peach. He knew, however, how Atsumu's face looked like in the morning. Impossibly joyful and the loveliest Atsumu could ever be. _I'd rather do it again,_ he thought to himself, _I'd rather surrender._

**Author's Note:**

> well, if you reached the end, comment or something.
> 
> sakuatsu has taken over my life, maybe we have that in common.
> 
> (sorry for this vomit of words tho!!)
> 
> oh and sorry for occasional mistakes!


End file.
